wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Pakistan President Pervez Musharraf Resigns= *I am a lonely man!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm so wonwy. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Chooses Delaware Senator As Running Mate= *Levels of previous floods of bullshit can still be seen on the columns behind the candidates.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *"You always want to stand upwind of my husband since he got the butt hair implanted on his head"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) * Ebony and Ivoryyyyyy. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Discover Predator Native To Pacific Ocean In Caribbean= *So, we're supposed to be afraid of this thing, right? --Sneakers 08:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *''Dateline'' investigates. --GeorgeM 06:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *Predator Native To Pacific Ocean That Walked To Caribbean to show support for President Bush and the GWOT--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *Make me laugh clown. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =FBI Agent Tried To Warn DoJ Bosses Of Impending Mortgage Industry Crisis= *"And this bar represents the number of times I tried to warn them about 9-11"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =2008 Beijing Olympics Closing Ceremony= *Chief Brody: "We're gunna need a bigger bus!"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *All abord the bad teeth express. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Animatronic Robot Dinosaurs Star In Stage Show= *Broadway welcomes the prequel to Cats, Dinos, to the stage--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *But will they help us fight bears? --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Discover Bacteria's Role In 1918 Flu Pandemic= * You see that studly dude with the cute nurse sitting on his bed? Those are my great grandparents. --Grazon 03:41, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *File photo showing America's communistic health care system of the first two decades before the Great Depression brought us back to Democrat-ic Capitalism. Praise bush--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Two Accordionists= *Guests were forced to flee the hotel as the duo played the theme from "Dueling Banjos", using accordions, of course.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrats Begin Their Convention In Denver, Photo#1= * Kidneystone suck. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrats Begin Their Convention In Denver, Photo#2= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Appears On Television Program= *This is called paper, made from wood. It replaced papyrus YEARS ago.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrat Convention Day Two, Photo #1= * And this the only way I can reach mmy wifes vagina. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Black Power!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrat Convention Day Two, Photo #2= * My daughter's now cuter than yours! --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Having been warned from childhood, Sen Clinton's face is now said to "have stayed like that".--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Will Announce His Choice For Vice Maverick= =Democrat Convention Day Three, Photo #1= =Democrat Convention Day Three, Photo #2= =Democrat Convention, Final Day, Photo #1= =Democrat Convention, Final Day, Photo #2= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Is Introduced To His Running Mate= * Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! --Grazon 04:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Warn Of Northern Hemisphere's Largest Glacier Disintegration= *This picture is obviously fake: notice how it has been enhanced with black Roman lettering! The climate science community should burn this picture immediately! Bi 06:31, 1 September 2008 (UTC) =Hurricane Gustav Intensifies= Guess one dumbass is going to find out if SUV's float. --Grazon 02:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) =The Republican Convention Begins, Photo #1=